Team SABR
by SyFyGuy42
Summary: Set right before the events of the show. When a team meets someone new who will change Remnent forever.(Changed the description again, get over it.)
1. Prologue

When I woke up I felt cold. Everything was blurry. Slowly, but surly, my vision cleared. I looked around and saw that I was in a dark room in some sort of glass dome, surrounded in a grey liquid.

I looked out of it and people in white outfits were going around and doing things that seemed to be of importance. Some were running around with equipment. Others were writing things down on some sort of device. There was some who were turning dales and pushing buttons on machines.

I then looked down and saw tubes and wires sticking out of my chest and arms. Some sort of blue liquid in it. I started to freak out. I try to pull away, but then I realize I can't move. There were restraints on my wrists and ankles.

"Excellent!" I looked back up and saw a man in a black suit. He had purple eyes and jet black hair. He had a mask over his mouth and nose. Looking at his suit again, it looked like a uniform.

"You are awake.", He said with a deep mechanical voice, "You're a tough one I'll give you that." I got confused because I just realized I don't know where I am and I don't know who this man is. Worst of all I can't even remember myself. Who am I?

"Look at you, pure perfection." What? Pure perfection? What's that supposed to mean? "You are almost complete, but don't worry all we have to do is to move you to one of our newer facilities and they'll finish up the job just nicely." Even though I can't see it, I can tell he's got a smirk under that mask of his. I just met the guy and already I can't stand him.

"Doctor!" I hear him yell and a one of the men, I can only assume that it's the doctor, comes up to him. "Sir." The man in the suit then points at me and says, "Sedate him and prepare for transport." The doctor responded with "Yes Sir!" and a salute.

I started pulling on the restraints even more, with more energy, but it only got me so far when the effects of the sedative started to take place. My vision once again started to blur and dimmed until there was only darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Ambush

The shaking is what caused me to wake up. The sound of explosions and gunfire quickly got me up. I try to look around, but only see white. They must have put a sheet over the container. I hear yelling and the dome shook more.

"GET THE TRUCK MOVING!" I hear someone say.

'Well at least I know that I'm in a truck.' I tell myself.

"I'M TRYING, THE ENGINE WONT START!" Someone else yelled.

Now I'm scared. What could be so terrifying that it has these guys trying to get away from it?

"NO, GET AWAY!" I hear the first one yell again.

There was more gunfire, then suddenly silence. There was absolutely no sound. No, wait, there's footsteps. There faint, but slowly getting louder.

"Are you sure this, is it?" I heard a man say.

"This has to be the convoy that the Professor was talking about, these are the exact coordinates he told us that the convoy will be at." A gruffer sounding voice said.

"I mean he could have been wrong." Said the first voice.

"I doubt your accusation; the professor's information has always had a Ninety-nine-point-nine percent chance of being correct." The gruff voice said. "With that being, this is the only convoy in the immediate area that also included armed guards. Thus, making your point is invalid."

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's the place. You know you don't have to use big words." The other voice said.

"I cannot understand what you mean by that." He responded.

"Never mind… Hold on, I think this is the truck." The other said. "ALAX, WE FOUND THE TRUCK!", he continued.

"HOLD ON!" said a new and more feminine voice, I'm guessing that it belongs to this Alex person. Suddenly I heard what appeared to be running.

"This is the truck? I thought it would have been more armored." Said Alex. "Well, I guess that they wanted it to blend in with the rest of the trucks." She continued.

"Berlin, help me get the hatch open." The non-gruff sounding man said.

"That seems like a highly probable solution to the problem, I will help." The now identified Berlin stated.

"What problem?" The now named Roy said.

"The problem that the door is not open." Said Berlin.

"…"

Everything went quiet again and I keep trying to figure out what's wrong with these people.

"Just…uh", Roy exasperated, "Just open the door." He finished.

"I can do that…" replied Berlin. Then there was lots of grunting and the sound of metal being crushed. This happened for a couple of seconds when I heard something give and a loud crashing sound after that.

Suddenly I felt the truck pivot towards to only where I can guess the door is.

"Hey! Looks like this is the place!" stated Roy.

"That's what we've been telling you for the past thirty minutes." Said Alex. 'She sounds annoyed' I think to myself.

There was a large clanging sound and some more footsteps.

"Wow… Whoever gave these guys this type of arsenal must have serious Lien." stated Roy.

"Yea… and completely puts a lot of trust in people who don't even use it." Retorted Alex.

"We should report our findings to the Professor and get some help getting this arsenal back to authorities and or the academy."

"Your right Roy contact Ozpin and tell him that were ready for pickup… Hey, what's that?" Alex said.

"What's what now?" stated a confused sounding Roy.

"I believe that Alex is talking about is that dome like object being covered by that sheet." Said Berlin.

"Yea… Roy come and help me get the sheet off." Instructed Alex.

"No!" Roy said abruptly.

"What!" Responded Alex sounding surprised.

"I said no." Answered Roy in an angry manner.

"Well why not?" Asked Alex confusingly.

"Well it could be dangerous!" Roy stated as if it were a matter of fact.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you not see the entire arsenal of weapons and ammo in the truck?" She stated rhetorically. "Did you also forget that we were fighting people who could have killed you at any moment?" she concluded.

"I'm just saying that it could be a bomb." He added.

"I am very certain that there are no bombs in existence that are dome like in shape." Berlin retorted.

"Oh, fine I'll help." Roy exasperated sounding tired from the argument. "But if we all die I'm blaming you!"

"If that does happen I will take full responsibility for such an outcome." Berlin agreed.

I heard the footsteps come closer and closer until they were right on top of me. Fear went through all my nerves. I have no idea who these people are. 'Are they going to kill me?' I ask myself. 'No, they had no idea that I was even here' I finally decided.

"Okay Roy on the count of three, okay?" asked Alex.

"Yea, yea, on three, got it." confirmed Roy.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery and Rescue

**A/N: Hello there. I'm the author of the story. I am sorry that there has been no Author's notes on the last two chapters. I just learned how to make them with a friend of mines help.**

 **Anyway lets get on with the story!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late and great Monty Oum.**

* * *

When they pulled the sheet off there was a bright light, which my eyes slowly adjusted to, and gasps from Alex and Roy.

"Oh gods." I hear Alex say. I looked up to see her, but due to the way the lighting I couldn't get a good look at her face. However, by her voice I could tell that she was frightened when she saw me.

"Gods is right… Berlin call for evac now… and make sure they bring medical!" I hear Roy yell.

"What is the prob… Oh, my… I will call them now." Berlin realized, then agree.

"We have to get him out of there!" she said franticly.

"I know, I know look for a hatch." Roy retorted.

"Okay!" Alex replied more confidently.

A few minutes went by with Alex and Roy looking for an opening and Berlin contacting someone.

"I think I found the hatch!" said Alex.

"Really?" asked Roy.

"Yea!" confirmed Alex.

"How do you open it?" asked Roy.

"I think you just turn the dial." Said Alex.

Suddenly I felt a rushing sensation and felt that I was falling. I almost hit the metal floor when someone caught me.

I was freezing and I felt my body shivering. The worst, however, was this pain all over me, inside and out. It felt as if I was being dragged along thousands of pins covered in acid.

I then felt the person flip me around so I was facing up. I could see who was holding me, it was the girl, Alex.

She had dark hair that was in a ponytail which went over and rested on her shoulder. Her jaw went to a small point She also had dark green eyes that seemed to be scared and worried. From the way I was laying, I could not get a full look at her, only her head.

At this point I suddenly realized that I couldn't breathe. I tried to grasp at my throat so air can get in, but still nothing.

"Oh no… I don't think he can breathe, Roy help me get this mask off him." Alex pleaded.

'I have a mask on?' I question to myself.

Suddenly I saw, what I can only think to be Roy, to come up and try and pry my mask off.

Roy looked to be a thin, but well built, man. He appeared to have a type of eastern looking vest with no sleeves. The vest itself was green with a yellow trimming. He also had pants which were also green and only went down to his knees. He appeared to also have boots that went up to the midway point on his shins. His face, though, was the most interesting because it was very much like Alex's. He also had her hair color and even her eyes, black and dark green respectfully.

'I think they're related.' I tell myself.

There was something on his back also, but I couldn't get a good look at it. What I saw of it, however, were stick like objects with feathers at the top.

"Cut the band of off the back of the mask." Commanded Roy.

"Okay, hold on." Replied Alex

I then felt something cold and metallic on the back of my head, I'm thinking that it's a knife. I felt it move around a bit. Then there was a snapping sound of what was probably the band, keeping the mask on.

"Okay… here we go." Says Roy.

Roy grabbed the mask and slowly pulled it off. However, as he was doing this I felt something in my throat being pulled out too.

I started gagging from the feeling. Then he finally pulled the mask and everything out. This started to make me cough and inhale all the air I could get. When I settled down I could feel tears roll down f=my face, caused by the coughing.

"Don't worry." I hear Alex say. I look up at her and see what can only be described as reassurance and pity in her eyes. "Well get you out of here, I promise." She assured me.

Just then my body felt weak. My mind went numb and a started to fall back asleep.

"Hey, stay with me… did you hear we're going to get you out of here." Alex said sounding panicked.

"Oh man, HEY BERLIN WHERE'S THE SHIP!" I hear Roy yell.

I heard footsteps again and they grew louder as if someone was coming closer.

"The Bullhead dropship will be here in approximately three-point-O-five minutes." Replied Berlin who I did not get a chance to see.

"WELL GET IT HERE IN HALF THE TIME, I DON'T THINK HE'S GOING TO MAKE IT!" Yelled Alex

"I am not currently piloting the aircraft, so this means I have no control of its speed nor its trajectory, making me unable to change the time it takes for them to get to the destination." Berlin commented.

"OH, SHUT IT!" added Roy, sounding angrier than before.

"I do not understand what you are so negative about. I will contact them another time to try to make them go faster." Finished Berlin with the footsteps continuing, but this time they became quieter with him walking away.

"What are we going to do?" asked Roy.

"Oh! I could try and use some of the healing dust for some of the injuries." answered Alex.

"Well why didn't you do that sooner?" asked Roy frustrated.

"Well… I thought help would be here sooner." Stated Alex shyly.

"Never mind, just do it." Said a tired sounding Roy.

I heard something being unclipped. Then I heard some shuffling and a sigh of relief.

Then I felt something warm and soothing on my side.

"AHH!" I yell.

It quickly turned into an unbearable burning sensation. I try to pull away, but the only thing I can do shake and yell.

I feel it quickly pull away from me. Just as soon, I hear the confused sounds of Alex and Roy.

"What happened?" asked Roy sounding shocked.

"I… I don't know. The dust reacted negatively to him." Alex said, just as confused.

The two of them start arguing over what happened. While this occurred, I was slowly going to sleep. I tried to prevent that from happening, but I couldn't.

The last thing I remember happening was Berlin telling us that the ship was here.

* * *

 **Well I would like to consider that a cliffhanger.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter i will try to get the next one up by tomorrow.**

 **(Well, today considering it's 2 am where i am right now)**

 **Favorite the story if you want to, I don't care.**

 **Also, leave a review. It could be a compliment or a death threat, either or is fine.**


	4. Chapter 3: Dreamscape

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for there input on the previous chapters.**

 **This chapter is going to be slightly shorter though, you'll know soon enough.**

 **Don't worry Bomberguy789 you're going to find out soon enough.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by the late, great Monty Oum.**

* * *

I look around me and I see hills. I'm laying next to a tree. There is a cool breeze. The sky is orange and the sun is low.

I try to sit up, but something is stopping me. I look over and see a woman on my arm asleep. I get confused and try to wake her up.

Then she suddenly vanished into thin air and the world becomes much darker. The sun is gone and so is the tree.

I quickly get up and look around me to try and find the woman.

Then I heard an explosion and screaming. I looked where it was coming from and in the distance, I saw a city in flames.

I start running towards the city thinking I could help anyone I could. As I approached I could see what was causing all the panic. Huge, dark beasts, thousands of them were running into city.

There was a gigantic wall surrounding it, probably to prevent this from happening. I found a gate that lead into the city on the side closest to me.

I ran up to it, but it was closed. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

I then saw mother with her child in her arms run up to the gate. I tried to yell at her to open the gate. She wouldn't listen and just tried to pull the gate up. It didn't work.

Suddenly there was a wolf like creature behind her. I tried to tell her, I yelled at her, to run.

It was like I wasn't even there. The beast ran at her. Just as it reached her and she started screaming everything changed.

I was in a valley of black rocks and purple crystals coming out of the ground. I looked up and saw that the sky was blood red and I could see a shattered moon.

"Ha." I hear an evil and ominous laugh.

I turn around and see another woman, but she gives off an aura of fear and anger. Her hair is snow white, just the same as her skin. She is wearing a dark cloak which had red patterns on it.

"Look at you… the greatest failure of all of human history." I hear her say.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, fear apparent in my voice.

"What do I mean by that?", she repeated, "Well just look around you."

I did there were piles of bodies, some looked familiar some didn't.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Does it matter? You failed to save them." She finished. The woman then pointed to someone on the ground, facing the dirt.

They started coughing and wheezing.

I quickly run over and grab them. I flip them over to try and help them breathe. When I did flip them over, I saw who it was.

It was Alex, but she looked different. The part of the eye that was usually white were pitch black. Her irises were a deep red. There were purple lines on the side of her face.

"I'm sorry, Saber." I hear her say.

She turned to ash within my arms. I was too late. She was gone.

"You fool." The woman appeared again.

Then she raised her arm up and opened her hand. From there she created a purple flame in her palm. The flame came at me, faster than anything I could ever imagine.

The flame consumed me. My body burned. The pain, unimaginable.

I fell to the cold, hard ground. I felt tired. My body refused to move.

The woman walked up to my body and knelled down next to me.

"You have so much more to learn." She finished and produced another flame in her hand. She then put her hand on my head and burned the rest of my body.

The pain continued, but it was even worse than before.

After a few moments, though, it stopped. All the pain gone, well I was still a little sore.

I had so many questions going around my head. 'Who was that woman?' and 'Who's Saber?' were my most important ones.

I felt warm, but comfortable and safe instead of what it was before.

That's when it hit me, it was only a dream.

Yea… only a dream.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't exactly have a schedule for chapters, but I'm thinking one for every weekend day. (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.)**

 **I am also thinking for every ten chapters I'll go back and make the chapters better.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading.**

 **Oh, and everyone reading this, you can absolutely start giving hardcore critisizm. The more vulgar the better.**


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I was at a competition over the weekend and didn't have time to post another chapter. I hope that this is better then the last chapter, because that one was pretty bad.**

 **P.S. Johnathan I need to talk to you.**

* * *

When I woke up I could feel the heat of the sun light on my eyes. I kept my eyes closed at first, but then eventually opened them to see where I was.

When I open my eyes, I saw a fan spinning slowly. The fan had a light in the center, which was turned off.

I look down and see that I'm in a bed. The sides of the blanket appear to be tucked under me.

I try to get up, but feel two things stop me. The first thing is this sore pain in all my muscles. The second thing was this weight on my arm.

I look over to see what's causing it and see the girl, Alex, again. She is sitting in a wooden chair next to my bed. It looked like she fell asleep holding my arm.

Suddenly I hear a door open. I look back up and see another woman in white clothes. She looked to be older, but with only some grey hairs. She also appeared to have dark skin and hazel eyes

"Oh!" the woman said in a quiet, yet surprised tone.

'Probably not to wake up Alex' I think to myself.

"You're awake, that's good." She said with a sigh of relief. "Oops, silly I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Doctor Heartern, but you can just call me Heart." She continued, getting out a device and tapping things into it. "Sorry, I just sent a message to someone who wants to meet you."

Heart looked down to where Alex was. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Do you know how long you've been here for?" Heart asked.

I thought for a moment and then realized that I had no idea how long I had been there. I shook my head no.

"I thought so, it's been three days since we've found you. You've been in a coma ever since." She replied.

"Why hello there." I hear a voice say.

I turn to see who it was from an in the doorway there is a man in a green suit. He had silver hair and brownish eyes. He had glasses on too and was holding a cane.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin! I'm so sorry I should have contacted you earlier about him, but sometimes I just forget and well…" Heart went on.

Professor Ozpin raised up his hand.

'Probably to signal to her to stop talking.' I think to myself. Which she did.

"It's okay Doctor Heartern, but I think I can handle it from here."

Heart proceeded to leave the room leaving only me, Professor Ozpin, and a still sleeping Alex.

'She sure is a deep sleeper.' I thought.

Professor Ozpin looked over at Alex. "Ms. Roland stayed with you the entire time."

I looked over at Professor Ozpin, feeling very confused.

The Professor must have saw my confusion because he tried to clarify. "I'm sorry. I'm taking you never got a proper introduction."

Professor Ozpin walked over to Alex and shook her shoulder to try and wake her up.

"Wha?" she said still half asleep, picking her head up. She looked to me, then to where she placed herself, and quickly backed up. "I'm so sorry." She quietly said.

That was when I got a good look at what she was wearing some sort of black cloak that only went around her mid-upper arm. Under that she had on a white blouse with a leather strap going from her shoulder to her belt.

The belt itself had small containers all around it. These containers were all black, but each had a different colored light on the side. Near the back of the belt there was some sort of brown box with metal clips.

On her hands looked like some black, cloth wraps. The wraps covered her palms and went up to her elbow, but left her finger tips open. They also appeared to have metal armor where her knuckles were.

She was also wearing black jeans. These had metal kneepads. The jeans were tucked in to her brown boots.

"Hi, my name is Alexandrex Roland, but you can call me Alex." She said shyly.

"Ms. Roland and her team found you during their last mission." Ozpin continued. "Now what's strange is that we have no record of anyone who matches you on any missing persons lists. So, I would like you to shed some light on this matter." He took a chair from the wall, brought it over, and sat down in it.

"Let's start with the basics now." He said while he took out a clipboard. "What is your name?" He asked me.

I tried to answer him, but my voice felt dry. All that came out was some sort of cough.

"Ms. Roland, can you so kindly go and get a glass of water for our friend here?" Ozpin said, seeing my predicament.

"Sure thing Professor." Alex replied quickly, and ran out.

Alex was gone for a few minutes and returned with a glass almost full of water.

I quickly gulped it down. It was cool and refreshing. I was starting to get my voice back after that.

"Well, Professor." I could speak, but my voice still sounded scratchy. "I… uh… I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N: One more thing I'll now post whenever i have the time.**

 **Schedules were never my thing.**


	6. Chapter 5: Expla-name-tions

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was sick, and I couldn't hear out of either of my ears. I was a mess**

 **Well, I'm here now. I pulled an all nighter with this one. It is currently three-o-Clock in the morning and I feel great.**

 **Hope you like the chapter (I don't really care it's my story, I do what I want.)**

 **By the way I'm poor and don't own RWBY.**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Professor Ozpin asked, a bit surprised.

"Well…Uh… I don't know." I repeated.

"You don't know your name?" Alex asked, concerned.

"No, I don't." I said.

"Well, do you remember anything?" Alex said franticly.

"No, not at all." I said, sadly.

"Well that does seem like a dilemma." Professor Ozpin said, resting on his head on his cane. He stayed like that for some time.

While he was thinking, Alex leaned over to me. "So, you don't remember anything at all?" she asked once again. Her face was right in front of mine.

"Um… not exactly." I say backing up, away from her. 'Does she know anything about personal space?' I ask myself.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" she quickly exclaimed, backing up. "I just get carried away, sometimes." She explained. "What, what do you mean not exactly?" She asked.

"Well I remember being in the tube… thing, and being rescued." I told them. "Thank you, by the

way." I said, forgetting to earlier.

"It's no problem, just doing our jobs." Alex said, bashfully. She turned to face Professor Ozpin.

"What else do you remember?" Professor Ozpin asked, curious.

"Um… Well, I also remember being in a type of a lab." I said, looking to Professor Ozpin.

"Continue." Professor Ozpin said, wishing for me to go on.

"And there was this man in a black suit. He had on a mask that made his voice sound, almost electric like." I concluded.

Professor Ozpin looked towards the floor, and put his hand on his chin. "Hm... no… That's not likely" I heard him mumble.

"Professor Ozpin." We all looked up and saw Doctor Heart in the doorway. She looked worried.

"Yes, Doctor. I thought I told you I could handle it from here." The Professor responded, sounding worried and a little provoked.

"I know Professor, but this is quite urgent. Ms. Roland you might want to see this too." Heart finished and left the room.

When the door closed Alex and Professor Ozpin both looked at each other, each with a confused look. They started to get up from their seats and head towards the door.

"Well... ", Professor Ozpin continued. "This will only take a moment, stay right there please." he finished.

"It's not like I have anywhere to go." I remarked.

The Professor looked towards me and had a grin grow on his face. "We'll see." he responded as he opened and held the door for Alex. They both left the room and the door closed.

* * *

Outside of the room Heart, Ozpin, and Alex began talking with no one else in sight.

"I'm sorry, but this is very important Professor." Heart said.

"It's fine, I was just deep in thought." Ozpin said, dismissing the problem. "So what seems to be the problem." He concludid, allowing Heart to talk.

"Well the results of some tests we performed came back, and… well… here take a look." Heart responded and handed Ozpin some papers.

The Professor looked through the papers and his eyes grew large. "Ahem" Ozpin cleared his voice. "Surely, there must have been a mistake, these responses don't seem possible." He said with fear and distress clear in his voice.

"We thought that too, we tried more tests, used newer machines, they all came back the same." Heart added.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked nervously, fearful of what she might hear.

"By these results…" Ozpin started, "it appears that this man does not have an aura."

"What?" Alex asked, shocked and disturbed. "Don't you mean his aura hasn't been unlocked yet?" Alex asked nervously.

"No." The Professor responded sadly. "He is missing at least half of his aura, if not more." he continued.

"How can you tell?" Alex asked, curious to how they would know.

"Well, Ms. Roland, when we went to see what his aura levels were, when he was stable mind you, his full aura levels were at a level where most would be at half." Heart explained.

"Wouldn't that mean that he was hurt and now his aura levels are at a half, or at least he has a small aura?" Alex asked, trying to put some logic into the mess.

"That's what we thought originally." Heart continued, "However, when we gave him medication that would increase his aura levels, they wouldn't rise. And before you say that he has a small aura, nobody that's healthy could have that small of an aura, even a child. An infant's aura would usually be at least three quarters that of an adult." Heart explained.

"That, however, is not the only news." Ozpin continued. "These reports also show that dust is inside and combined with his DNA." he finished.

"If I would guess, based on today's medical technology and procedures, this process would have taken years and would have been extremely painful." Heart interjected.

"My God's." Alex said, looking towards the door to the man's room, on the brink of tears. "Do you know who or why anyone would have done this?" she asked, troubled by what the man might have endured.

"I don't know." Ozpin responded, with a tired sigh.

Alex wiped some tears from her face with her shirt. She turned towards the door to the man's room and ran for it.

Ozpin tried to stop her, but he was too late Alex had already opened the door.

* * *

I heard a loud crash and looked up to see alex in the doorway. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had her hands clenched.

Alex ran over to where I was laying and hugged me around my torso. She pushed her head into the bandages around my chest and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry." Alex said, muffled by me, "I'm so sorry." she repeated. She kept repeating this over and over again.

"Um…" I spoke up.

This caused her to stop and look up. When she did i could see distress and fear in her eyes. "Yea?" she asked groggily, voice probably still raw from sobbing.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" I finish asking.

"For not rescuing you sooner." she said sounding and looking surprised at the question.

"You can't be sorry for that." I say. "You saved me and I'm thankful for you." I added.

"But if we would have gotten to you sooner you could have been in much less pain." Alex included.

"Um… what?" Now I'm confused. I mean sure, I feel sore, but it's not unbearable.

"You know, all the pain you went through." Alex explained.

"Ms. Roland!" I hear Professor Ozpin assert.

Alex and I both look up to see him in the doorway.

"Now…" Professor Ozpin continued. "I understand that you are worried for him, but this is a very… let's say interesting matter. And you can't just barge into someone's room without knocking." The Professor scolded.

"It's fine Professor, but what does she mean by pain I went through?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Professor Ozpin told me as he took his previous seat. "But, before I tell you I think that you should get a name." he finished.

"A name?" I asked, confusingly.

"Yes, a name. Something that others will call you by. An identity for yourself." The Professor clarified.

I thought hard about it. 'What should would others call me by?' I asked myself. Then I remembered. I remembered the dream and what Alex called me, 'Saber.' 'Well, I guess it works.' I tell myself.

'Wait a second.' I suddenly thought, 'Saber will work… Saber Willworks.' It was if everything became clear. I had a name, an identite.

"Saber" I said.

"Excuse me?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"That's my name, Saber Willworks."

* * *

 **A/N: Now remember to review and follow and favorite or whatever. Imma go take a nap.**

 **Peace**


	7. Chapter 6: An Unconfining Walk

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I could not focus on the story as much recently because of school related stuff.**

 **Anyway this is the point where I put in a self deprecating joke in order to draw attention to myself and get people to read the story.**

 **Sooooo... *Insert** **self deprecating joke here* wow that one was really mean.  
**

 **RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth productions and the late, great, Monty Oum. But i think that's self evident.**

* * *

"Yes, well, I guess that name will work." Ozpin said. "But you also need a last name." He continued.

I quickly realized that the Professor was confused by my wording. "No!" I yelled out, a little franticly. Both Professor Ozpin and Alex looked at me strangely. "Um… What I meant was that that was my name." I explained. "My whole name is Saber Willworks."

Professor Ozpin appeared to think it over for a while. "I guess that it's fine." He started, "But don't you think that the name might cause some confusion." He continued. "Don't get me wrong it's a fine name, I'm just suggesting..."

"I think it's cool." Me and the Professor both turn to Alex. She was looking down, her face away from ours.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter now. Professor Ozpin said. "What really matters is what happened to you." He continued.

"Well go on." I tell him.

For the next couple of minutes Professor Ozpin and Alex explained what happened to me. The explanation was clear and all, but there was one problem.

"I have no idea of half of what you guys just said." I told them.

They looked over at each other in confusion and worry.

"Wha… What don't you understand?" Alex asked.

"Um… first what's Aura?" I asked in return.

"Aura." Professor Ozpin started. "Is a manifestation of one's soul. Aura can protect you from danger, but it can also be used to attack. It also allows people to activate Dust." He finished.

"That's where my second question is." I said. "What's Dust? Is it like a… a drug or something?" I asked.

"No, no it's nothing like that." The Professor said, waving his hands back and forth. "It's a mineral that we use for stuff like power." He continued. "We also use it for many of our weapons." He finished.

"Oh…" I said trying to take in what they just told me. "So… what now?" I asked.

"Well, now I think it's time for more test results." Dr. Heart said coming through the door.

"Ah, Doctor what do you have?" Professor Ozpin asked, standing up.

"So…" the doctor started. "We've found out what type of dust was fused into him." She continued, while pulling out a board with a chart on it, and handing it to Professor Ozpin.

The Professor took the board and looked at it for a moment.

"The results show it to be a type of healing dust." Heart said. "However, it's mixed differently than how most are." she went over to were Ozpin was sitting and pointed something at the chart. Alex also went over to see where she was pointing. "As you can see, there is a high amount of Wind dust in the mixture."

"Could that be why when I tried to heal him it hurt him instead?" Alex asked, looking worried.

"Possibly…" Heart said, pausing to think. "You can't mix two different, previously mixed, dust samples without some kind of reaction." She finished.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I had no idea and it was what I was taught what to do when there were serious wounds on anyone and…" Alex said, going on and on with her apology.

I adjusted myself in the bed so that I was sitting. I felt a sting in my side when I did and put my hand there. I hissed from the pain as I did so.

"Alex." I said, interrupting her.

"Yea?" she acknowledged, looking at me with teary eyes.

"It's fine." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Alex looked down and exhaled. "It's just that…" she started, pausing a bit. "I tried to help, but only hurt you more." She finished rubbing the palms of her hands on her eyes.

"Well I'm alive aren't I?" I said trying to cheer her up. "So, it couldn't have been that bad." I finished.

"Yes, but… I mean…" Alex tried to say before I interrupted.

"There you go, we're all good now." I said, ending the problem.

"B-But…" Alex tried to retort. I put my hand over her mouth stopping her.

"No, conversation over, problem fixed, next topic." I said moving on.

Suddenly there was a large growl and a pain in my stomach. I put my hand over my stomach to stop the pain, but it doesn't work. I make some sort of sound showing my discomfort.

"Are you hungry?" Heart asked while walking through the doorway. She was pushing a wheelchair too.

"I guess I could go for some food." I said with my stomach still grumbling.

"Maybe we should all go get something to eat?" Professor Ozpin said getting up from his chair. "I'll call Glynda to get the staff to prepare something." He finished walking out the door.

"Ms. Roland, do you think you could help me move Saber into the wheelchair?" Heart asked, going to the side of the bed and removing my blanket.

Alex went over to the other side of the bed. "Yea, sure." She said moving her hand under my back and lifting me up.

They carefully picked me up and put me in to the chair. When they put me down I finally got a good look at my body. My arms had deep scars running up them. My body had lots of different cuts all over it. My legs were fine, although some minor bruising.

"There were lots of tubes and other contraptions coming out of your body." Heart explained to me. "We had to perform an emergency surgery, which took a couple of hours." She continued. "Don't worry though, it'll heal in time."

"Thanks…" I say. "Wait a second." I say looking at Heart. "I never told you my name, so how did you know it?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint." Heart said. "The walls are very, very thin." She finished with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes well, I guess we'll have to try harder next time than… Okay, yes Glynda, thank you." Professor Ozpin said reentering the room. He was talking into a device, and then put it away when he finished. "Everything's set, Ms. Roland do you think you could roll him to the cafeteria?" he asked.

"Yes Professor." Alex said taking the handles of the wheelchair and pushing me along.

The Professor held the door open for us to leave. "Thank you" said Alex, nodding to Professor Ozpin.

"You're welcome" replied the Professor.

* * *

The three of them traveled through the hallway, Alex and Ozpin walking and Saber being wheeled around. As they went through it Saber looked around and saw a ginormous, marble ceiling decorated by vast archways. He also saw the walls were a deep red and had large windows to view the outside.

As the three of them went about the empty hallway Saber felt that something was off. "So…" Saber began. "If this is a school, then where is everybody?" he asked.

Ozpin cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Well that's because the first semester hasn't started yet. Ms. Goodwitch and I had an idea for a summer program." He started "However..." he continued with sorrow. "Most of the letters I sent got lost in the mail. There were only three students that actually showed up." He said rubbing his head in frustration.

"It's not your fault Professor." Alex said, trying to be sympathetic. "You can't control the mail." She continued trying to be helpful.

"Yes, I know that quite well." Ozpin responded, sounding annoyed.

The three of them approached an intersection with a hallway continuing farther down and a turn that lead to another hallway. They turned down the latter and approached a set of huge wooden doors.

Saber were awestruck by them. They were covered in intricate designs and patterns. Ozpin went ahead of them. He walked over to where there was a small button and pushed it. The doors opened slowly with a long, loud creek.

When they opened, the group was greeted with the brightness of the Sun and chirping of the birds. Saber squinted and put a hand up to shield his eyes from the light. Eventually he could see the outside.

What he saw astonished him. The grass was a deep green, and the sky was a light blue with bright, white clouds. He looked around some more and saw massive trees.

"The mess hall is in another building." Ozpin said. "It's only a little way away from here, I can assure you." He finished, gesturing us to follow him.

They continued down a paved road on their way to the mess hall. As Saber was being pushed along by Alex he could fell a cool breeze. Saber closed his eyes in comfort, the cool air calming him.

As they were walking Saber could hear a faint humming coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Alex looking forward looking satisfied. Alex looked down at Saber and smiled, happy that he was okay.

At that moment, Saber felt something inside him. It was warm and to be honest, a little good. He had never felt like this before, granted that he didn't remember most of his life, but it was new to him now.

After a while the three of them came across a huge building. It had tall windows on either side. As they approached the entrance they found similar doors to the ones on the other building.

"Ah… here we go." Ozpin said to the others. He went over to the side of the doors and hit another button. Like the previous doors there was a loud creek as they opened.

After they opened the group could hear yelling coming from inside. They went to go inside to see what all the commotion was about. As they entered they saw that the place was a mess with tables turned over, and residue of unknown substances splattered everywhere.

However, all of this was not as important after they heard a someone yell "INCOMING!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for you guys who made it this far. I know it was a long one.  
**

 **Anyway favorite and leave a review, I-It's not li-like I-i care or a-anything.**

 **P.s. you should check out HellianDemonSpawn, he writes good stories... apparently.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: No Fighting in the Mess Hall

**A/N: Wow it sure has been a while! Sorry with the delay been busy with things and stuff.**

 **Taking a brake due to a large work lode, but will continue after the new year when things are less hectic.**

 **Anyway on to the story!**

 **P.S. I own nothing RWBY is a product of**

* * *

Time seemed to freeze as Saber, Alex, and Ozpin looked to see what was happening when they noticed it, a table heading straight for them.

"Move!" Ozpin yelled being the first to react as he pushed Alex, who then in turn rolled Saber out of the way. The table came crashing down as it was completely annihilated from the force alone. It hit the floor so hard that there were visible dents where it landed.

After a few moments everything seemed to settle down and the craziness halted.

"WOO! WHAT A THROW!" They heard a voice yell.

The group turned to the voice and saw two people. The first one was Roy in a slightly different get up then he had on previously. To reinstate, he had pitch black spiky hair and bright green eyes, very similar to Alex's. He wore what looked to be a dark orange Mistralinian robe with dark green highlights. The sleeves of the robe were ripped off at the shoulders. He also wore a pair of dull green baggy pants that went down to around his mid calf. He also wore what appeared to be white socks with black sandals.

The other one was a monster of a man he had platinum blond hair and fiery red eyes. He wore a silver scale armor chest piece over a red cloth tunic. There were leather bracers that went around the majority of his forearms. The man also had a skirt with strips of metal around it for armor. His legs also had metal armor covering his upper thighs and knees. On his feet he wore a pair of steel toed boots. However the most striking feature he had was the pair of giant, eagle wings on his back. Over all he looked quite menacing.

Ozpin started to brush off whatever seemed to be on his suit and got a little angry. "What in the Gods names was that?" he asked with clear disdain in his voice. "You two could have killed us!" he continued raising his voice slightly.

"Yea, yea Oz, you need to learn to stop over reacting." The one in the ninja robe said waving Ozpin off.

"Over reacting? Is this really over reacting?" Ozpin replied mildly loosing his cool.

"Yea over reacting, I'll have you know that you guys are completely capable of dodging a flying table." The man said as a matter of factly.

"Mr. Roland you should know that if it were anybody else they would not have left unscathed." Ozpin berated him.

"I do believe the Professor to be right in this instance, where if it were not him then I predict that we could have caused some life threatening damage to an individual." Berlin replied as a matter of factly.

"But Berlin I knew it was Oz so it's fine." Mr. Roland finished while walking towards Alex, Saber, and Ozpin with the giant trailing behind him.

"Are they always like this?" Saber asked when they were still arguing.

"Only most of the time." Alex replied with a small laugh.

"So you were the one in the fish bowl?" The one in the robes asked.

"Umm… Yes?" Saber replied clear with uncertainty.

"Ahem…" Alex said getting our attention. "Roy, Berlin this is Saber Willworks." She said jestering the man in the wheelchair. "Saber this is my younger brother Roy Roland and our friend and teammate Berlin Barrontroks."

"Hey!" Roy said sounding up set. "It was only by fifteen seconds!" he continued angrily, pointing at Alex.

"Fifteen seconds is still fifteen seconds!" Alex yelled back at him.

"You know what, doesn't matter." Roy said.

"And why's that?" Alex asked.

"Because you're so short that everyone thinks I'm older." Roy answered a smug grin on his face.

It was true Alex was the shortest on in the room at a height of five-six. Roy would be the next shortest at a height of five-nine and would be followed by Saber if he were standing at an exact six feet. Then it would be Ozpin and Berlin at six-six and six-eight respectfully.

"I am finished with the amount of bickering that is caused by you individuals together." Berlin said walking past them over to Saber. When he got over him Berlin held out his hand for a hand shake.

Saber was confused, well even more confused than before because there was this strange, giant man holding out his hand to him.

They were like this for a few seconds until Berlin put down his arm with a frown on his face wondering what was wrong.

"Bright guy." Roy whispered to Ozpin and Alex, the former still angry at the mess.

"It's not his fault, he says that he doesn't remember anything." Alex whispered back concerned for Saber.

Ozpin sighed due to all of the stress from this. "Alex keep an eye on Roy I need to call Glynda and inform her on this… situation." He said taking out his scroll and walking away.

"You got it professor!" Alex said giving a mock salute.

After Ozpin left Alex, Roy, and Berlin huddled around Saber.

"So…" Roy started, "…can you remember anything?" he asked.

"Not that I can think of no, I don't." replied Saber, scratching his head.

"Well that can't be true." said Roy, pointing an accusing finger at Saber.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Saber furring his eyebrows in confusion.

"Your name, if you don't remember anything where'd ya get your name?" continued Roy slowly getting into Sabers face.

"Oh! That. Well, Professor Ozpin and Alex said I needed a name so I made up one that sounded cool." Saber explained with a grin on his face, understanding Roy's confusion.

"I am agreeing with the man, now known as Saber, as that is a name that is, as you who' would say it, cool!" Berlin said excitedly. He proceeded to push Roy out of the way and held out another hand for Saber to shake.

Saber looked over to Alex with more confusion spread on his face and asked, "What's with him?" in a type of whisper pointing to Berlin, which did no good as Berlin was right in front of him.

"Oh! Well as you can see from his wings you can tell he is a Faunus, which is like a human with an animal trait." Alex quickly explained to him.

"No, not that, but now that you mention it I do remember something about Faunus or Fauni or something like that." Saber said scratching his chin. "No… it's uhh… why… why does he talk so weird?" Saber finally asked.

"THANK YOU!" yelled Roy, now sitting at one of the only remaining tables. "I HAVE BEEN ASKING HIM THAT SINCE WE MET!" he continued yelling. "AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE INCONSISTENCIES!" he finally finished, after getting on top of the table and laying down.

"I will inform in this such manner that inside of my house village all individuals vocabulate in such the way that this example does." Berlin said to Roy getting slightly louder than he was earlier, and walking towards him angrily.

"Wo, wo take it easy man!" Roy said backing up, frightened of what Berlin could do to him.

Berlin reached out and grabbed Roy by his collar and lifted him up to meet his face. Roy's feet dangled a few inches off of the ground.

"Now It would be in your better interest if you would decide to restate the sentence that you just said to myself." Berlin said pulling Roy in closer.

"Oh yea?" Roy asked "I'll apologize when a million lien falls out of the sky."

Now as if fulfilling his request the ginormous chandelier on the ceiling started to creek and crack the area where it was bolted in. The chandelier had taken damage from the fight and was very sensitive at this moment.

Saber just sat in his wheel chair while Alex decided to walk over to try and handle the situation between Berlin and Roy. Saber looked around the room, but stayed where he was as it was hard for him to control the chair himself.

He looked at the tall windows on the walls and how they curved into a half circle as it got closer to the ceiling. As he look up he could see the chandelier start to shake and debris started to fall.

Saber felt something come over him at this moment that he couldn't explain. His heart started to beat faster and a type of power washed over him. Saber's body moved on his own, he seemed to leap out of his chair and then ran towards the group.

"ALEX!" Saber yelled out, reaching out to her.

Alex turned around to see what was wrong. In an instance she spotted Saber running towards her, which surprised her as she thought that his legs were injured.

As Saber reached Alex he pushed her away into Roy and Berlin, who caught her. After that his legs gave away and Saber tumbled to the ground, landing face up. Saber saw the ceiling completely collapse with the chandelier under it.

Just as it was about to hit him, Saber heard Alex yell his name followed by a loud crashing sound.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooo, cliff hanger.  
**

 **Anyway one of my longest chapters Hope you enjoyed (Not really).**

 **Remember to Comment and like if you want to, I can't control you. And tell your friends**

 **...**

 **Pfft** **Who am I kidding you are reading a RWBY fanfiction written by me, what friends would you have**


End file.
